


Just a Call

by myfriendsarerealidiots



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Gen, Making Up, Secret Santa, back together, dcmksecretsanta2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28256457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myfriendsarerealidiots/pseuds/myfriendsarerealidiots
Summary: My secret santa for mirror-falls on tumblr—edited by mirror-falls on tumblr.No that is not a typo. Shut up.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Mouri Ran
Kudos: 16





	Just a Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RubberLotus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubberLotus/gifts).



“Shinichi? Can we meet up?” Ran’s eyes were downcast as she held the phone to her ear with one hand and clutched the edge of her desk behind her with the other. “I want to talk.” She took in a breath. “About… that.” 

On the other end of the line, Shinichi pressed a hand against the side of his head, lip curling as his glasses fell askew. “What’s there to talk about?” His phone was on speaker in front of him and his laptop was next to it, boasting three tabs on criminal psychology. “We go our separate lives now, don’t we?” Shinichi picked up a pen and began to tap it against the table. “There’s no need to talk about something that happened so long ago.” 

“I want to clear things up with you.” Ran’s grip around the phone tightened as her patience grew thin. “Please?” Rhythmic beats passed through the line, eventually melting into a shallow sigh. 

“You’re sure about this?” Shinichi picked up the phone and placed it near his ear. He gazed at the person who had silently entered the room without him noticing and even poked him at the shoulder. “Go away,” he pushed at the other’s arm and clicked his tongue in annoyance. 

“Is something wrong?” 

“It’s nothing.” He glared at the intruder, who backed off with a growing smile on his lips. “A dove got in the room.” 

“A… what?” 

Shinichi let out an ‘ah’ sound before he stood up and ushered the other person out of his room. “I guess no one told you.” He looked at his desk, let out a sigh and went over to his bed. “I started sharing an apartment with someone.” 

“Are you…  _ dating _ them?” A lightbulb went off in Ran’s mind and so she sat down on the couch opposite her dad’s desk in the detective agency which had become a ghost town when Shinichi left five years ago. “You should be careful around strangers. I read somewhere that six out of ten college-age murders—” 

“He’s not a stranger.” Shinichi crossed an arm against his chest. “More like… an old acquaintance.“ 

“Spit it out,” Ran groaned, her head drooping even further once proper thoughts had seeped back into her skull. “What other secrets are you hiding from me?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“You didn’t tell me you swung the other way!” 

Shinichi opened his mouth then soon closed it as words didn’t seem to want to leave his mouth. “... because I  _ don’t _ ?” He raised an eyebrow. 

“Th-then why are you living with them?” Ran’s hands were trembling around the phone now. She couldn’t imagine Shinichi liking guys, or anyone other than her in that aspect. A soft laugh left her lips as an almost forgotten thought came to mind—She was still in love with him. 

“Because,” Shinichi trailed off as he thought of an excuse that didn’t sound like an excuse. At which point a hand shot over his shoulder and scooped the phone out of his hand. 

“We were both short on cash and didn’t mind living with each other.” A perfect copy of Shinichi’s voice came from Kaito’s lips as the latter raised a finger to them to silence the former who started to stare at him intently. “Should I have looked for a  _ girl _ who didn’t mind?” Shinichi grabbed his phone back and quickly ended the call. 

“Kaito, what the  _ hell _ ?” Shinichi pocketed his phone and crossed his arms with a scowl. “Didn’t I lock the door?” 

“Yeah, took me almost three seconds.” Kaito mirrored his actions and grinned. “Underestimating your opponent as always, Meitantei.” 

“Alright, whatever.” Shinichi waved a hand loosely as he sank into his bed. He raised a hand to toy with the frame of his glasses and let out a sigh. “Why are you here?” 

“Was I exiled?” 

“What do you think?” 

“Well, I snuck back in, overthrew your corrupt regime, and got crowned the rightful king” Kaito took Shinichi’s glasses and twirled them in his hand. “First decree: go talk to her.”

“Assuming  _ you _ didn’t just ruin any chance of that ending in something other than justifiable homicide.” Shinichi melted further into his bed. “She wants to talk about  _ everything _ . What am I supposed to do about that?” 

“Go talk to her then.” Kaito placed the glasses on the bridge of his nose. “She still lives with her father in that run-down detective agency right? Pay her a visit.” 

“O-Ok.” 

The next day, Shinichi took a detour from his usual route home. A twenty-block detour to the neighborhood where he grew up—twice.

He had his cover story all rehearsed. Who could fault a man for missing the sandwiches at Cafe Poriot, and  _ just deciding _ to pass by since he was in the area? Of course, this was all flung out of the window the moment Ran stepped out that door, threw herself at Shinichi, and embraced him as if he were about to drop dead at any moment. 

“Ran, what are you doing?” He pushed her away from him and shoved a plastic bag containing the three dozen cookies Kaito had made that morning. The response was immediate: a kick that he sidestepped easily, but not  _ too _ easily.. “Make up your mind, won’t you? Are you mad at me or something else?” Shinichi placed his hands in his pockets and leaned against the freshly-cratered wall. 

At his words, Ran turned beet red and took a step back. “Come inside.” 

“Can I draw up my will first?” Ran glared at him, almost emitting a glowing red aura around her as she did so. “I’m going in, I’m going in,” Shinichi raised his hands in surrender and took a step after her. Then another, then another, until they were inside her house. Nostalgia hit him like a bullet and nearly pierced him at the chest. 

Ran placed the cookie-bag on the counter and went into the kitchen. For a few seconds, he heard a tap running. “Here.” She handed a glass to him and sat down at the seat nearest to the door and gestured for Shinichi to sit in the other. 

“What did you want to talk about?” Shinichi took a slow, careful sip out of the cup, then gently placed it back onto the table. 

“Are you really not in a relationship with the person in your apartment?”

Shinichi tried his hardest to not roll his eyes but he couldn’t help but smile. It looks like this conversation would be a step forward after all. 


End file.
